1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic hanging up and taking down devices for automobile wheels in an automobile hung on and taken down from a hanger suspended from a trolley conveyor, without stopping the movement of a trolley conveyor.
2. Description of the prior art
Heretofore, in an automobile wheel coating process wheels to be coated are hung on and taken down from a hook of a hanger one by one manually. This manual operation, however, is attended with danger because fairly heavy wheels are handled manually while a trolley conveyor is travelling. Moreover, in hanging up a wheel by hands it is difficult to hang it on a hook of a hanger correctly and this can cause irregular coating and in taking down a wheel by hands after the coating process, the wheel is liable to be caught by a hook, with resultant scratches on coated wheels